Summer Vacation
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: It was an all girls holiday, until they set foot on the beach. Even when her friends started falling head over heels in love, she won't admit it...will she? Rimahiko, Tadamu, Kukaya, Ikulu, OCxOC One-shot


Summer Vacation

Summary: It was an all girls holiday, until they set foot on the beach. Even when her friends started falling head over heels in love, she won't admit it...will she? Tadamu, Kukaya, Ikulu, Rimahiko, OCxOC One-shot

A/N: My **Shugo Chara!** Rimahiko senses were tingling. I didn't want to but then, after putting down some notes, this was born. Mostly a Rimahiko, with hints of other couples.

By the way, I am a hardcore Tadamu fan, but I thought I'd humour the Amuto fans. You'll see what I mean. Just read the story.

**Warning:** Might also include some language. Minor, of course. Plus, _minor_ sexual references.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned **Shugo Chara!**, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be rich. Like London from the **Suite Life**. Except a hell of a lot smarter.

**Love**

"Ok girls, we're going to the beach!"

"WOOHOO!" Rima leaned forward so she could look the pinkette in the eye.

"When'd you get your license anyway, Amu?" Amu turned to face her and smiled.

"Just last week, while you were still on holiday in France. How was it by the way?"

"Great! I went up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and the view was fantastic! I thought I saw the border of that country, uh, what's it called, England, England!" Lulu, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to Amu, chuckled.

"Did you have some tea, gov'na'?" she teased in a bad English accent. All she got was a slap from the girl. Hika-chan giggled from behind Rima, and said in a very good French accent, "What about a croissant?" Lulu blinked.

"Geez, you're better at a French accent than me." Hika-chan smirked at her. Yaya jumped up in the car, scaring everyone in case she jumped **out **of the car.

"Yaya can't wait for Yaya's 16th birthday next week!" All the girls turned to look at the teen. After a moment's pause, Rima said, "Random." The girl nodded enthusiastically. Eventually, they pulled up at the beach, and the five jumped out of the car before Amu had even locked it. They ran to the beach and set up in their usual spot, un-rolling their towels.

Amu's was a purple towel with a pink heart, blue spade, green clover and yellow diamond on it. Yaya's was a light pink towel with the top and bottom having a small frilly pattern, like a blanket. Rima had a red towel with several green stars and teardrops and a large clown hat in the middle. Lulu had a light blue towel with multi coloured gemstones arranged in a pattern on it. And finally, Hika-chan's towel was light purple with a large tiger butterfly in the centre.

While four of the girls settled on their beach towels, Amu stayed standing while she sorted out the windbreaker. But, when she was nearly done, she stopped, frozen. Rima looked over her sunglasses and asked, "What's wrong, Amu?"

"H-h-h-hot." She whispered. The girls scrambled to see what, with Lulu screaming, "What hot?" They all, except Rima, who isn't at all bothered about boys, gasped. It was a boy, blonde, with reddish eyes. He looked slightly pale, but he had obviously been on the beach since sunrise, because he was looking quite tan. Amu swiped a glance at the girls, and while they were staring at her, she zipped away. They only noticed when they saw her running up to him. Hika-chan shrugged.

"Well, it's only fair. She saw him first so she gets him. But," she said, a sly look in her purple-grey eyes, "if there's a hot guy like that on this beach, there could be others." The Lulu and Yaya giggled and squealed. Rima snorted.

"I can't believe you three are going gaga over guys. I'm going to go read a book." Hika-chan looked at the chibi girl with disbelief.

"You're reading Shakespeare." She peaked at the cover.

"Romeo and Juliet no less." Rima put down the book to glare at the teen through her sunglasses.

"It's over summer homework from my English teacher." She picked it up again. Lulu gave her a teasing look.

"It's about romance. Which I thought you _despised_." She sighed and put the book in her bag.

"Well, it's at least better than reality. In the end they die. In each other's arms, which is so cheesy and corny, but they still die. So everyone's suffering is over once they finish the book." The three girls chuckled. Then, Hika-chan said, "I can't believe it." The girl gave her a confused look.

"Believe what?"

"That you, Mashiro Rima, are 17 years old and you've never dated." Rima opened her mouth and said, "Well, I did date once. That dude from-"

"Taichi back in 8th grade doesn't count." The girls looked around and Yaya said, calm for once and not in third person, "I'm going swimming." Lulu stretched, even though she had no reason, and said, "And I'm gonna go get a drink at the beach's juice bar. I'm also going to try and bag me a guy! See ya's!" Hika-chan waved her off with a smile while Rima pulled out her Shakespeare book again. Hika-chan wandered off to flirt with a group of guys nearby, leaving Rima alone.

Rima put down her book and looked around their spot. Behind and to her left, Amu had set up the windbreaker, and to her right, she could clearly see Lulu flirting with a familiar blue haired man. Rima frowned. He was familiar, but she couldn't remember for the life of her who he was or where she'd seen him. She shook her head, deciding it hopeless to remember and sat up to see if she could spot Hika-chan.

Her frown grew bigger when she saw the teen tripping up and being caught in the arms of one of the guys. Rima could clearly see the look on her friend's face. She had tripped up on purpose.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get back home. Thanks for the numbers, guys." Rima picked up her book again and leaned against her beach bag while Hika-chan walked up.

"Hey Rima-chan." She put the book down again, but before she could reply, Yaya ran up and start speed talking about meeting some hot guy. She and Hika-chan started talking about the guys they met while Amu walked back over, stopping their conversation as they noticed her arm linked with the blonde's. Before Amu can say anything, she stops.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?" Amu pressed her lips together in a tight pout, and the three girls turned to see what she was looking at. Lulu was sharing a drink with the blue haired man. And she laughed. Hika-chan gasped.

"Oh no. Not him."

"Tsukiyomi-san." Yaya whispered. Rima frowned again. 'Tsukiyomi's' name was still lost to her. The blonde turned to Amu and asked, "Something wrong, Amu-chan?" Hika-chan and Yaya were too concentrated on Tsukiyomi to gasp and giggle and squeal over the blonde calling Amu, 'Amu-chan'. Just then, Lulu and Tsukiyomi stood and started walking their way. Hika-chan and Yaya gasped.

"He's coming this way! What will Amu-chan say? What will we do?" were but few of the things they whispered in a blind panic. When they reached the spot, Tsukiyomi gave a surprised look when he saw Amu, but quickly covered it.

"Amu-chan. I didn't think you'd be here." He purred. Amu's pout grew tighter, making her look like she was sucking on a lemon.

"Ikuto." She hissed. Rima mentally kicked herself. She knew who he was now, but she still couldn't place him. Ikuto unlinked arms with Lulu and leaned on the windbreaker. He motioned to the blonde on Amu's arm.

"You are fast, Hinamori. It's only been a week and you're already dating again." The blonde looked at Amu again and asked, "Who is this guy, Amu-chan?" She opened her mouth to reply, but Ikuto chuckled, "Amu-chan? Already? Might I change my note and say that you are _very_ fast." Amu ignored him and said to the blonde, "He's my ex-boyfriend. But we are well and truly finished, so you don't have to worry, Tadase-kun."

Ikuto chuckled again. "Last week, it was me that you called, 'Ikuto-kun'." Amu scowled.

"Do you not remember _why_ I broke up with you?" He thought about it then shook his head.

"No, can't remember. Care to fill me in, Amu-chan?"

"I broke up with you because I found out you were a lying, cheating pervert." Ikuto faked a hurt look.

"Lying? Cheating? Me?"

"Yes, _you_!" she hissed, the venom in her voice being hotter than the sun. "I found out you were cheating on me with Akira! And you slept with her! We never even made out when we were dating!" Hika-chan and Yaya gave a long, "Oooooooooo." And Hika-chan whispered, "Burned." Ikuto frowned, but then he smirked again.

"Well, Amu-chan, you don't have to worry about me anymore, cause I've now got Lulu." He stood up and put his arm around the blonde's waist, causing her to blush bright red. Amu smiled, glad to be rid of the cheat and boasted, "Well, I've now got Tadase-kun." The boy blushed a pinkish colour, but grabbed the pinkette in a hug.

"Ah, Ducky Girl!" Yaya gasped, and whirled around and held out her arms to be swept up into the arms of a light brown haired, well tanned, well muscled boy, who looked two years older than her. He spun her in the air while she giggled happily. When he put her down, Yaya still giggling, Hika-chan giggled, "Ducky Girl?" Yaya nodded, a smile reaching from ear to ear decorating her face.

"I rented a ducky ring from the shack next to that pier thing. But I still couldn't swim with it. So, Kukai here swam over and helped me." Kukai smiled.

"Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you ladies." They all blushed, but it only made Amu and Lulu grip their guys tighter. Just then, Kukai noticed something and smiled again.

"Kairi! Nagi! Glad you could join us!" The girls turned to look, and Rima couldn't help but blush when her eyes fell on one of the boys that walked up to them. He was tall, taller than Rima could ever wish to be, and he had the most mesmerizing dark brown eyes. Rima also couldn't help but sigh when she saw what flew in the wind that had just picked up. His hair was dark purple and it was also silky and straight, everything Rima wished her hair could be. Then, she blinked out of her daydream. She had missed the first boy's introduction, but she blushed again when she heard the purple haired boy's name.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. And you are?" Rima realised he was talking to her. She shook her head and turned her back on him.

"Why ask just me? It's rude to the others." She could hear her inner self, whatever that is, screaming inside her head at her ignorance. She frowned as she flicked through the book she was still reading.

'_I don't _do_ players. If I get to know him better, then I'd consider him.'_ She told her inner self. She snuck a glance at Nagihiko, and blushed at the hurt look he had on his face. She barely resisted the urge to jump into his arms and say she didn't mean it. Suddenly, a man walked up and said to Hika-chan, "Hey, Hika-chan. These your friends?" Hika-chan smiled, blushing a bright pink.

"Yeah. Guys, meet Michu. I met him and his friends earlier, but in all honesty, he caught my attention more." Michu nodded to the girls, but Rima wasn't interested. She glanced at Nagihiko again, and was actually hurt when she saw him looking away. Yaya grabbed Kukai's arm and started pulling him toward the juice bar at the edge of the beach.

"Come on, Kukai. Let's go get a drink." Amu turned to Tadase and said, "Can we go as well? Nee, Tadase-kun?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes, but he said, "No need to beg, Amu-chan. We'll go." Lulu pouted.

"But me and Iku-kun just got a drink." Hika-chan sniggered.

"Iku-kun." Ikuto flashed the blonde a glare, but ignored her and said to Lulu, "I'm feeling thirsty again. It is very hot." Lulu smacked her lips and said, "Ok then, besides, I love that strawberry blitz." He smiled.

"Same here. Anchovies are tasty, but not as a smoothie." The four couples and Kairi headed off to the bar while Rima stayed at the spot with Nagihiko, who settled himself on Hika-chan's towel next to Rima.

"You know," Rima looked up, instantly regretting looking in his eyes, "you still haven't told me your name. No-one else is here, so it won't be rude to just ask you now." Rima blinked.

"Mashiro Rima." He smiled.

"Want to go get a drink?" Rima shook her head.

"I have to finish this book and write a report on it before I go back to school."

"Tell you what. I'll help you with it. I got an A last term when we did Romeo and Juliet. But only if you go get a drink with me." Rima looked up and smiled.

"Ok then...Nagi."

**Love**

"Are you sure we should be following them? It seems wrong."

"Lighten up, Amu-chan. We're only helping Rima with her social life."

"But still."

"But still nothing. Now shush, or they'll hear us." All the girls and guys were spying on Rima and Nagihiko from a nearby shrub. The girls smiled and giggled quietly as Rima burst out laughing, spitting out the drink that was in her mouth when Nagihiko said whatever made her laugh.

"They're getting along! That's a good sign!" Lulu exclaimed.

"It's not a good sign. It's a great sign! Our little Ri-Ri-tan is growing up!" Hika-chan cried.

"Hey, Amu-chi, what do you think of this? Amu-chi?" Yaya turned and giggled as she saw Amu looking away, hugging Tadase, who was blushing bright red. While the others noticed the couple, Kairi turned back to the table, and said, "Guys?"

"What?" Kukai asked.

"Rima-san and Nagihiko-san are gone."

"WHAT?" They all scrambled out of the shrub and started on a mad search for the couple. Amu ran up a sand dune and shouted, "I've found 'em! And you've gotta come see this!" Everyone ran up and gasped as they saw the two kissing in the sunset. Hika-chan smirked.

"'Romance is cheesy and corny', eh?"

**Love**

_Few Years Later_

Nagihiko paced nervously outside the room, his friends all around him with their own kids.

"Calm down, Nagi. She'll be fine." Hika-chan reassured. An ear splitting scream broke through the room. The two babies in Amu's arms started crying.

"Oh no. Shhh. It's ok Ami. Tadan. Please stop crying." Yaya eyed the woman curiously.

"How'd you and Tadase end up with twins anyway, Amu-chi?" The pinkette merely shrugged.

"Well you and Kukai have a kid as well." She countered.

"Yes, but there is only one Piku, not two." Hika-chan looked down and patted her large belly.

"Fortunately, docs say I'm not expecting twins. Just one." Suddenly, two girls, both with thick mops of blue hair and big, bright, light blue eyes, ran through with a little boy behind them, who looked like a mix of Kukai and Yaya, and stopped by Ikuto and Lulu, with the boy running to Yaya. Lulu picked up the smallest while Ikuto ruffled the tallest's hair.

"Lilly, are you playing nice with Karin and Piku?" The girl nodded. Before she could say anything, another scream broke the momentary silence, followed by loud panting. A nurse's head poked through the door and said, "Mr. Fujisaki, you can come in now." The man hesitated, until he looked at his friends. They all gave him reassuring looks. Hika-chan winked and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Go for it, Nagi." Kukai and Michu, who had come in at the last scream, nodded. Tadase picked up little Ami from Amu and nodded as well.

"Good luck." Amu smiled.

"You'll need it." Yaya picked up Piku and put him on her lap.

"But, it'll be worth it." Nagihiko smiled, nodded, took in a deep breath, and pushed open the door. Rima lay panting in the hospital bed, her face bright red from all the screaming, holding a a sleeping baby in her arms. Hearing him approach, Rima looked up and smiled.

"Nagihiko, come and meet Riko." As he took baby Riko in his arms, she whispered, "Your new daughter." He smiled, looking at the baby's golden brown eyes and purple hair.

"_Our_ new daughter."

**Love**

You all better appreciate this. It was 6 pages long!

By the way, the 'Ri-Ri-tan' and 'Riko' things are from **Tsuki no Kimi's** amazing Rimahiko story, **Rima Can't Spell, a Rimahiko Fanfic**! It has hints of other couplings as well, like;

Amuto,

Kukaya,

Kutau,

Minor Tadamu,

and minor Rimase.

Read it, or else...BYE!


End file.
